Marks
by Bleeding Writer
Summary: She was fascinated with them, all of them. Yes, they were ugly. Yes, they were hard to look at. But she loved them because only she saw them. Short BBXRAE oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Summary: **_She was fascinated with them, all of them. Yes, they were ugly. Yes, they were hard to look at. But she loved them because only she saw them. _

**Short BBXRAE Oneshot.**

* * *

**Marks**

Tracing her fingers over his skin lightly, she felt him. She felt the pain, the faded sting he used to have. Over ever bump, every rough spot, every mark, her finger tips caressed gently. Studying them, memorizing them as she did. She couldn't believe that each of these strips across his green tinted skin had a tragic story. Each of them burned and stung immensely at one point. Each of them bled red blood, streaming down his back like rivers.

They were ugly. They were painful to see. They made her churn inside. It was unsettling, uncomfortable. They made you want to look away but then glance back and question how they came to be.

He hated them. He was ashamed by them, his childhood scars. Constantly hid them under his shirt from the world. Even though it had been years and the physical pain had gone, he could still feel it. It was all still fresh in his mind. The hurt of the knife edges digging into his flesh. The sharp stab of the madness that went into his back. The ever burning taste of malice that forces him to cringe when he even so much as thinks about it.

Raven shook her head and sighed, breathing on his skin. She lowered her forehead on his back, gently resting on it. She felt him sigh underneath her, coming into wakefulness as he realize that his love was awake. She heard his masculine groan escape his lips and felt him fidget a bit underneath her. She kissed his once torn skin gently before sighing.

"What are you doing up?" he moaned.

She shook her hand, still resting on his back, "Couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to stare at my back?" Beastboy sighed.

Putting her hand on his back and dragging it down to his lower back, feeling the bumps again on it, she sighed again.

He inhaled deeply and asked breathlessly, "Why?"

Placing her chin on his back, she said, "I don't know."

She looked back on his skin and rubbed his back again, tracing the markings. She knew their stories. She knew the bloody truth that lied underneath them. And she would be the only one who would know.

"They're fascinating," she whispered.

He snorted, "Yeah, _fascinating_ ugly."

She shook her head, "No, they're not."

"They're difficult to look at," he said, "Close enough."

She paused. She knew she couldn't lie about them not being difficult to see for they were but she had to tell him they weren't ugly.

"That is true," Raven started, "But I don't really mind them. You forget, I have marks too."

She lifted off of him and allowed him to actually see her. Beastboy turned and saw her just as the strip of moonlight hit her skin. He looked at the hideous mark the spread from the top of her chest to the valley in between her breast and around the right side of her ribcage.

He was the only one who knew about the long, scary-looking mark. He put his hand in between her naked bosom and gently followed it with his fingertips like she had done to him. He remembered when she had got it.

It was a mission that had gone horribly wrong. Slade had come back and sent his Slade bots to do his dirty work for him again. And while she was trying to protect Beastboy and watch his back (since it was a mission only they were on) she had forgotten to watch hers and was attacked. If Beastboy was just a few seconds late she wouldn't have made it. And he would've missed his chance to tell her that her loved her and loved her dearly.

"I think my scar is worse than yours," she said as her hand found his. She applied more pressure to his hand and held it tighter.

"That is true," he sighed. He lifted up to kiss her lips, "Yours are worse than mine."

Kissing him once again, she said, "And you'll be the only one to know about them."

He kissed her again, longer and stronger this time and smiled, "And you'll be the only to see mine."

* * *

**A/N: Small thing that popped up into my mind. Had to write it. Please review! Peace!**

**Bleeding Writer**


End file.
